Vida após Vida
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Inuyasha desprezou o amor de Kagome, mas após ela ter ido embora, o Youkai percebeu que tambem a amava...e nao desistiria dela tão facil...


**Vida após vida**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: Esse texto começou do nada. Tinha feito os 2 primeiros parágrafos e abandonado. Com atestado médico (nada serio) fiquei em casa e resolvi dar uma relaxada... nada melhor que escrever, ne? E de repente eis que a historia foi tomando forma. Não é por nada não, mas adorei hehehe...**

**Obrigada a todos que pacientemente aguardam meus "retornos de inspiração". Obrigada Grêmio por me fazer feliz**

**Obrigada Arthur por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa, meu defensor (meu Inuyasha real)... e meu amor!**

**Kamui, Laura, Marjarie, Crispel... a todos, um grande abraço e obrigada pelo carinho... **

**E até a próxima inspiração . **

**PS- É ONESHOT!! NÃO TERA CONTINUAÇÃO!**

O barulho das aves perto da casa do ancião eram os únicos sons ouvidos a uma certa distancia. Belo som, simpático. A doçura da natureza aliviava o coração tão triste.

Ela tocou o quimono, alisando-o com a mão. A outra mão deslizou pelos longos cabelos negros, que, assim como a noite, a tornavam quase uma ninfa, de tanta beleza. Ele não desviou os olhos daquela imagem e nem o faria, era impossível.

De repente ela abaixou-se. Um lírio do campo foi parar em sua mão e agora sim, ela era irreal. Quase uma tela lírica, de tamanha expressividade que ardia seus olhos. Mais tarde ele a viu retornar a casa. A porta fechou-se e a figura desapareceu.

Da cena, mas nunca do seu coração.

Kagome...

Maldita hora em que ela o abandonou. Maldita hora em que ela decidiu retornar a sua era e não vê-lo mais. Ela lhe pediu para não mais procura-la, mas isso era impossível. Como viver sem seu cheiro? Como acordar todos os dias e não ouvir sua voz? A pele acetinada que um dia ele beijou?

Porque às vezes, os homens fazem escolhas idiotas só para mais tarde perceber que cometeram uma insanidade? Porque ele não abriu os olhos mais cedo e percebeu seu amor antes de perdê-la?

A porta se fechou. Seu coração também doeu ao perceber que não era só o material que se trancou. A carne...o coração dela também cessou de bater por ele.

Ele encostou-se a arvore em que estava. O galho da enorme planta o mantinha numa posição privilegiada, pois conseguia ver os passos dela, dia após dia, e isso com certa cobertura de movimentos. Mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo feliz. Havia dias, como este, em que o frio do inverno a mantinha dentro da casa, e ele não podia ver sua amada, nem sentir seu cheiro.

Seu esconderijo não era confortável, mas pelo menos ele tinha algum lugar para observá-la, e estava naquela missão apática já fazia um mês.

Dane-se a vingança de Naraku. Dane-se sua era... Tarde demais, Inuyasha percebeu que sua sede pela justiça não tinha significado, pois sua companheira de jornada o havia deixado. Kagome cansou de esperar um amor infiel. Cansou de esperá-lo tomar jeito, e agora estava em casa. E ele a seguiu, porque percebeu afinal, que nada era sem ela.

Antes tarde do que nunca... Talvez.

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

A noite já havia caído quando ele ouviu um barulho. Olhou para baixo da arvore e a viu. Ela estava com um vestido longo, coberto por uma capa negra. Os longos cabelos escuros estavam soltos, caindo em cascata pelos ombros. Feminina e delicada. Estava linda. Havia posto algum perfume e ele logo teve a impressão que ela havia se arrumado para impressionar alguém.

Descendo as escadas em frente à calçada um tanto apressada, Inuyasha viu Kagome entrar em um carro. Era um táxi.

Onde afinal ela estava indo naquela noite fria de inverno. A curiosidade venceu o desejo de deixa-lá ter sua própria privacidade e ele a seguiu. Ainda bem que o boné que ela lhe havia dado há algum tempo ainda estava próximo ao poço e ele pode se camuflar de humano, sem nenhum problema, como sempre.

Logo o carro parou frente a um prédio enorme. Um shopping. Ele já havia vindo com ela naquele lugar. Ainda lembrava de como se divertiu com Kagome... comeram aquela delicia chamada sorvete e caminharam de mãos dadas pelos corredores cheios de lojas.

Ele entrou no lugar atrás dela. Viu-a se aproximar de um grupo animado e rir com eles. Abraçou as amigas, dando-lhes beijos e cumprimentou os rapazes que estavam junto. Mas o coração do Youkai quase parou ao vê-la dar as mãos a um deles.

Os dedos claros dela, sempre tão firmes e delicados foram cobertas por aquelas mãos nojentas e ele se sentiu mal. Não podia acreditar que ela permitia àquele idiota ter tanta liberdade. Sentiu uma vontade louca de correr ate lá e esmurrar a cara do infeliz.

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

-Kagome, o que você tem? – perguntou Yuka.

-Nada...

Ela desconversou e sorriu. Não sabia se estava sendo suficientemente capaz de enganar os outros. Ouviu um dos rapazes contar uma piada e riu. Tentava ser feliz. Queria ser feliz. Não podia...

Desde que foi embora da época medieval, lutou com todas as forças para esquecer o meio youkai que amava, mas percebeu que a tarefa não estava sendo nada fácil.

Sentiu um aperto de leve na mão e tentou sorrir para o companheiro do lado. Massami era um rapaz bonito e interessante. Nada como um novo amor para esquecer um antigo. Será verdade? Então porque ela podia sentir os olhos de Inuyasha sobre si, como se ele estivesse ali, a observá-la? Quanta bobagem...

-O filme já vai começar...

Ela percebeu que falavam com ela.

-Ora, então o que estamos fazendo aqui? –perguntou rindo - vamos ver o filme...

Todos entraram no cinema. Sentaram-se em casais e ela percebeu que Massami a encaminhou ate o lado mais solitário. Queria ficar sozinho com ela...talvez ate beijá-la...

Oh... mas ela não sentia a menor vontade de tocar seus lábios aos dele..

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

Maldita Kagome...

Inuyasha sentou-se um pouco atrás. Ela não o havia visto, mas ele fez questão de segui-la bem de perto. O maldito moleque com quem ela havia saído a tinha afastado dos demais e os dois sentaram-se em um lado vazio do cinema. Depois ele colocou os braços ao redor da poltrona de Kagome. Parecia um casal de namorados. Inferno! Inuyasha sentiu todo o sangue do corpo se aquecendo. Ele podia estrangular o infeliz por estar fazendo aquilo... e Kagome.. Por que ela não reagia? Devia estar gostando...

...E ele devia ir embora...

Ah... mas não iria mesmo! Ficaria ali e não permitiria que aquele infeliz se aproveitasse dela.

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

-Eiri, aquele ali não é o ex-namorado da Kagome? - Yuka perguntou tocando no ombro da amiga

Eiri afastou a franja dos olhos e observou o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados escondidos atrás de um boné escuro.

-É ele sim. Reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar... é lindo.

As duas se encararam nervosas.

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

As luzes se apagaram. Kagome já suava frio. Maldita hora em que aceitou sair com Masami. Ela não estava pronta para outro relacionamento e muito menos para uma versão atual de Miroke, que não tinha o menor pudor de deslizar as mãos pelos seus ombros.

Como ela ficaria feliz se fosse Inuyasha... Esse carinho seria bem vindo e delicioso. Mas vindo daquele garoto, a agoniava. Percebeu que tremia. E pior... percebeu que Massami entendia mal seu tremor.

O filme começou e ela tentou se concentrar. Era uma comedia romântica. Mas era bem difícil perceber o que acontecia em cena com aquela maldita mão boba, agora a acariciar sua nuca. Ela enrubesceu quando ouviu a voz do rapaz, baixa, chama-lá:

-Kagome...

O hálito dele era quente e tinha cheiro de menta. Mas era estranhamente asfixiante e nojento para ela. Droga de situação em que foi se meter.

Não queria olhá-lo, mas o medo que ele a chamasse novamente fez com que virasse o rosto ate ele. Percebeu que seus rostos estavam muito próximos. E ele foi se aproximando mais. Se a beijasse ela vomitaria, pois já sentia as náuseas. Então tentou afasta-lo. Mas ele ficou rígido.

-Você não vai brincar assim comigo, ne? – ele parecia se divertir.

Ela ficou sem saída. Tentou parecer firme.

-Com licença. – tentou se levantar, mas foi fortemente puxada para baixo.

-Não vai a lugar nenhum.

Agora ela estava preocupada. O rosto do rapaz tinha se endurecido e ele parecia que avançaria para cima dela sobre qualquer pretexto.

-Me deixe sair daqui.

-Fique quietinha, ou vai se arrepender.

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

Mas o que estava acontecendo? Inuyasha não entendia. Kagome parecia nervosa e ele sentia que ela estava com medo pela velocidade da respiração. Como youkai tinha a audição mais apurada e ouviu-a pedir para deixa-lá sair.

A ex namorada estava a umas três fileiras a sua frente e com o escuro e barulho do cinema, ninguém percebeu que ela estava em apuros...

Inuyasha decidiu agir quando viu a mão do sujeito puxar com força o cabelo dela para traz e avançar a boca sobre ela.

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

Ele iria beijá-la. Estava enojada. Tentou virar o rosto mas a mão que mantinha a cabeça firme a deixou imóvel.

Mas aquela boca repugnante não chegou ate ela.

-Tire essas mãos sujas da Kagome.

Alivio. E temor.

Era a voz do Inuyasha. Com a luz do filme ela o enxergou. As mãos dele estavam agarradas no pasmado Massami. O coração corroeu-se de amor e gratidão. Mais uma vez, ele a salvara...

Mas mais nada pode ser feito porque as luzes se acenderam e vozes do cinema começaram a manifestarem-se.

Kagome viu as duas amigas, Eiri e Yuka se aproximarem.

Massami a soltou e ela levantou-se.

-Kagome, você esta bem? Vimos quando seu ex namorado correu na sua direção. – A voz da Yuka era ameaçadora – então chamamos o lanterninha e ele acendeu as luzes e travou o filme para não ter perigo de acontecer qualquer problema.

Ela sorriu para a amiga.

-Estou bem. Mas vou embora. – virou-se para Massami- E você, nunca mais coloque suas mãos sobre mim... não quero ver você nunca mais. – ela disse furiosa.

As amigas perceberam então o que havia acontecido... Quem era o verdadeiro vilão.

-Vou matá-lo... – o murmuro de Inuyasha chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Deixe-o Inuyasha. Não vale a pena.

Quando terminou de falar, ela se retirou. O meio youkai a seguiu e o rapaz abusado teve que encarar as amigas defensoras de Kagome.

**oooo**

**oooo**

**oooo**

-Porque não pega um daqueles veículos sem cavalo que você chama de táxi para ir pra casa? – O meio youkai perguntou.

Ela caminhava devagar pelas ruas de Tókio. Não havia dito uma única palavra desde que saíram do shopping e não brigou com ele por ter vindo procurá-la, e muito menos discutiu por ter estado no shopping.

Então do nada, ela sorriu. Ele ate se assuntou e se preparou para um "senta", mas nada veio.

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha... você quer tomar sorvete?

Ele a encarou desconfiado.

-Está muito frio...

-É que da ultima vez que fomos ao shopping havíamos tomado sorvete. –ela parecia saudosa.

Então ele sorriu e pegou na mão dela.

-Da ultima vez que saímos na sua era, também demos as mãos.

Ela olhou para as mãos unidas e os dois pararam de caminhar. Estavam em frente à praça central da cidade. Lindo lugar, e mesmo a noite, a iluminação deixava tudo extremamente romântico.

-Quero te dizer uma coisa Kagome.

Ela desviou os olhos das mãos dele e o olhou. Que olhos... Ele era tão lindo que sentia vontade de tocá-lo todo o tempo...

-O que?

-Eu... gosto muito de você...

-Eu também...

Quando a cabeça dele abaixou ao encontro da dela, ela recordou o primeiro beijo. Fora ela que tinha tomado a iniciativa, mas agora era ele que vinha ate ela.

Os lábios dos dois se encontraram e aqueceram os corações naquele inverno frio. As mãos dele seguraram sua cintura e a puxou para si. Que saudade!

Quando as bocas se separaram, a cabeça dela deitou em seu ombro. Um abraço. Quantas noites ela ficou acordada pensando naquele momento? Era tão bom sentir os braços dele a apertando contra seu próprio corpo. Não existia outro lugar do mundo onde Kagome mais quisesse estar, e nunca haveria outro lugar onde estivesse mais aquecida.

-Nunca mais me deixe...

Ela o olhou.

-Existem muitas coisas entre nós...

-Então vamos lutar juntos contra todas as coisas...

Kagome suspirou triste.

-Posso lutar contra tudo. Mas não posso lutar contra você.

O significado daquelas palavras o chocaram. O maior inimigo do amor deles era o próprio Inuyasha.

-Kikyou... ela... eu devo muito a ela...

-Eu sei...

-Mas quem amo é você.

Ela ficou pasma com a declaração. Mas tentou ser racional.

-Inuyasha, não diga algo que não tenha certeza.

-Droga Kagome, porque você nunca acredita em mim?

-Talvez porque você esquece todas as promessas quando sente o cheiro dela.

Não havia como lutar contra a verdade daquelas palavras. Mas ele amava Kagome. Nenhuma divida com Kikyou era mais forte do que a amizade e o amor que dedicava a moça da era futura.

-Já errei muito Kagome... e quase perdi você. Sou falho e posso cometer erros novamente, mas você precisa entender que é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... não quero viver se você não estiver comigo.

Aquela declaração tão simples, mas tão esperada derrubaram qualquer vestígio de defesa que ela tinha levantado. Como conseguir se manter firme em não ama-lo, se tudo que ela queria era correr para seus braços e ficar lá para sempre.

-É... –ela disse, encostando seu nariz ao dele – parece que vou ter muito trabalho...

Ele sorriu.

-Eu também terei. Não esqueça que você parece que tem um imã para atrair idiotas.

Ela gargalhou.

-Não se esqueça que você foi o primeiro a se sentir atraído por mim...

Ela estava o provocando. Ele sabia. Mas era delicioso brincar com ela daquele jeito. Ele se sentia mais vivo que nunca ao vê-la rir nos seus braços e acende-lo assim.

-Esta bem, eu me rendo. – ele suspirou.

-Você se rende? Desde quando?

-Desde o dia em que você arrancou de mim uma flecha, me acordando daquele sono de tantos anos.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

-No nosso primeiro encontro?

-Não... no nosso reencontro...

Nada mais precisava ser dito. Vida após vida, era após era. Seria sempre um amor eterno, imbatível.

E atrás de nuvens, a lua surgiu, como a iluminar os dois apaixonados que se beijaram naquela praça distante.

Fim


End file.
